Insured parties pay premiums for coverage of potential liabilities including damage to the insured property. In the event of damage to the insured property, an insurance claims agent and/or claims adjuster is dispatched to verify and asses the scope and nature of the damage to the insured property. However, there are times when the damaged portion of the property is inaccessible to the human insurance agent/adjuster. Sometimes the insurance policyholder may not be able to report proof of the damage and an insurance agent may not be a cost effective option for damage inspection. In other situations, the insurance agent/adjuster may not be able to accurately determine the degree of damage to the insured property. In several situations, the human insurance agent/adjuster may not have the necessary tools or the necessary skills to determine and report all types of property damage.
A human insurance agent may also not be familiar with the insurance history of the property that he is investigating or have the necessary background information needed to properly assess the damage to a property and determine any present risks of future damage based on the condition of the insured property. Accordingly, the claim estimation performed by an insurance provider from such incomplete information may not accurately capture all the potential risks of damage to the property as well as capture all of the damage to this property.
Furthermore, an insurance agent often cannot be immediately dispatched to perform scene investigation at the scene of an incident. There is often useful information that can be collected only at the scene of the incident that is often not captured in insurance claims calculation.
Furthermore, numerous conventional systems do not facilitate insurance decisions to be made in real time while the damage information is acquired from the insured property. Therefore, there is room for improvement in existing systems and processes including in areas such as the insurance claims investigation process to capture all damage information for an insured property that an insurance agent is otherwise not able to capture, assess potential risk of future damage, collect damage information at the scene of an incident, and/or process insurance claims during in real time as the claims investigation.